


Ooopsie

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gabriel turns Sam into a woman, M/M, The F/M is still Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel turns Sam into a woman for night of...scientific exploration. A few weeks later, the consequences of said exploration begin to manifest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooopsie

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to add to this later on, but it felt like an okay place to leave it for now. Yes, this is a pregnancy fic, but Sam will be a woman for the duration. He was a woman when (s)he got pregnant, and for basic human anatomy's sake, he's gonna be a woman till the baby is born.

"So, Sammich, I was thinking. Ever wondered what it's like to have sex as a woman?"

Sam snorted. "Not particularly. Why?"

Gabriel grinned. "No reason."

Thirty seconds and a trademark fingersnap later, Sam was Samantha. And she was pissed.

"Dammit, Gabe! What the hell is your problem?"

"New experiences, Sammy! I thought you'd be intrigued!" the archangel cried out as he avoided Sam's still-long arms.

As a woman, Sam was a more manageable height for Gabriel. Though still tall, he - she? - was only about 5'8". It was much easier on his neck to look straight ahead instead of craning his head backward to look at his lover.

"Just go with it!" the angel pleaded.

Sam stared at him with a calculating gaze. "Why do you want this so bad?"

Gabriel blushed just the tiniest bit. "You know I love you just as you are, but I just wanted to try something new. With you!" he was quick to clarify.

Sam huffed and crossed his arms. "And you couldn't have asked first?"

"In hindsight, that would have been the better route. Buuuut since you're already like this..." Gabriel trailed off with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Why do I love you again?"

Gabriel grinned and stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Sam's feminine waist. "Because I'm devilishly handsome, right?"

With a laugh and a head shake, Sam leaned up (which was a totally different experience) and pressed his -her? - lips to Gabriel's.

"I guess that's a good enough reason," the hunter said fondly.

Gabriel growled low in his throat as Sam's small teeth nipped at his neck. He picked up the small woman housing his gigantor boyfriend and made his way into the bedroom. The next few hours were spent very thoroughly exploring the differences between having sex as a man and as a woman.

In retrospect, perhaps they should have been more concerned with the consequences...

  


For the next few weeks, life went on as normal. Sam, back in his original male form, was busy hunting with Dean. Gabriel, of course, was getting his kicks with his Trickster gig. Every few days, the archangel would meet up with them and steal Sam away for alone time that Dean was in no way interested in hearing about.

Eventually, Sam realized something was wrong. It was about the time that he began throwing up everything he ingested. Shortly after that, he realized that his clothes weren't fitting right anymore. When Gabriel finally showed up after almost a week's absence, Dean was freaking out and Sam was too weak to get out of bed.

Gabriel appeared in the middle of the room, but was by Sam's side as soon as he understood that Sam was in no condition to move. Sam grunted as his stomach jolted again, but this wasn't like the times before when he had been compelled to vomit. This was more like...happiness?

The hunter grimaced and looked up at his boyfriend. The angel was staring in shock at Sam, his mouth hanging open and his eyes sort of glazed. “Gabe?”

The angel blinked and snapped his mouth shut. “You should have called me,” he said softly, brushing Sam's hair back from his damp forehead.

“I didn't want to bother you. It's just some kind of bug; I'll be over it in a few days.”

Gabriel grimaced. “More like a few months,” he said cryptically.

Dean butted in finally, having tried to give the two a few moments alone. “What the hell is wrong with my brother, Gabriel?”

“Uhhh...bad news? He has a parasite. Good news? It'll be gone in about...six or seven months? Give or take.” The archangel glanced between the two hunters, hoping they would get the hint. When they simply stared at him in confusion, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Sam's got a bun in the metaphorical oven.”

The silence before all hell broke loose was deafening.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sam asked slowly.

Dean, on the other hand, was shouting obscenities at Gabriel before finally demanding, “What the fuck did you do to my brother?!”  
  
“Well, there was this time a few months ago where I turned him into a girl... And we are monumental idiots for not thinking about protection during that time.” Gabriel glanced at Sam, who seemed to be taking the news of his condition rather well.

The hunter had a hand pressed to his abdomen, looking down at the barely-discernible softness. His expression was more curious than anything. Gabriel's hand drifted down to tangle with Sam's, smiling at the nudge of sentience that brushed against his Grace. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

“Uh, Sam,” he began hesitantly.

“Yeah?” the hunter prodded.

“You're a guy.”

“Gabe, you feeling okay? I'm pretty sure you knew that,” Sam said sarcastically.

Deciding to go with blunt force, Gabriel said, “Sammich, you're gonna have to be a girl until the baby's born.”

Across the room, Dean choked before bursting into laughter.

Sam stared balefully at the archangel. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Gabriel tried to look sheepish. “I love you?” he said with an aborted laugh.

Even half-dead, Sam's bitchfaces were legendary. After a moment, though, he finally capitulated. With a sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb, trying to ease his growing headache. “Fine. Do it. Turn me back.”

Gabriel rubbed his thumb over Sam's belly, using the point of contact to work his magic. In seconds, Sam was back to Samantha. With the growing baby now in a proper place, some of Sam's color returned.

The hunter sighed. “I already feel better. It doesn't hurt anymore.”

Dean stared at his former brother, feeling thankful that Sam had been born male. “Dude. If you'd been a girl this whole time, I have a feeling Dad would have locked you up tight and thrown away the key.”

Sam turned the bitchface to Dean. “Fuck you, dude. I could probably get Gabe to turn you into Deanna if you don't shut up.”

Gabriel's face lit with unholy glee, causing the color to drain from Dean's face. “Sorry! I didn't mean it in a bad way, just that you're – you know,” he faltered, waving his hands around unhelpfully, “ _pretty_. As a girl!” he backpedaled.

Gabriel was having difficulty hiding his mirth at Dean's foot-in-mouth disease, but he did help the poor bastard out by distracting Sam. “So, Sammich. You think you can handle this for a few months?”

“I don't have much of a choice, do I?” the hunter asked morosely. “I'll have to relearn how to do everything – and I won't have as much upper body strength. Hunting is going to suck.”

Gabriel and Dean looked at each other, then back to Sam. Gabriel spoke up, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the soft flesh of Sam's belly. “Kiddo, I don't think there's going to be a lot of hunting for you while you're like this.”

Immediately angry, Sam slapped Gabriel's hand away, though it was back a moment later. “Why? Because I'm a woman now? You think girls can't fight as well as guys can?”

“Hell, no, dude. Jo and Ellen both would have happily kicked our asses to show us differently. Not to mention Krissy and Jody. But, dude, you're pregnant. What if you get tossed around on a hunt? You could lose the baby.”

The look of realization crossing Sam's feminine features told Dean that he hadn't even thought of that. Both hands came up to cover Gabriel's where it still lay over Sam's abdomen. “I didn't...I didn't even think of that.”

Gabriel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple. “It's okay, Sam. That's why you have me and Dean-o. We'll look after you.”

Sam's sour face pulled a laugh from Gabriel. The angel brushed his free hand on the side of Sam's face, cupping the softer jaw and pulling his lover into a soft kiss. “Just give it a few days to get used to being in this body for longer than it takes to get it pregnant.” Ignoring Dean's gagging noises, Gabriel pressed another kiss to Sam's lips. “I love you, Sammoose. I won't let anything happen to you, or the little bean in there.”

Wonderment crossed Sam's face again as the hunter looked down at their hands across where their child lay. “I'm going to have a baby,” he whispered.

Gabriel rubbed his thumb over Sam's skin once more and said softly, “ _We're_ going to have a baby.”


End file.
